Knowing Unspoken Words
by Miss Chips
Summary: Pikachu's point of view on the Ash and Misty thing.


Disclaimer: Yes, the owners of pokémon have turned down my offer once again to buy their company, so I must put this little tid bit in. No I do not own any copyrighted material associated with Pokémon. This was written purely out of fun and I am must defiantly not making money off of this.   
Note: This is my first try at Pokémon fanfiction, so remember that when you are critiquing me. Also, I apologize that some of the dialog is not exactly like it is in the show. I tried my best   


**_ Knowing Unspoken Words_**   
  
  


_"The time has come," the Walrus said "to talk of many things._   
_ Of shoes and ships and sealing wax_   
_of cabbages and kings._   
_And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings."_

  


Sometimes it was cute. Most of the time though, it was just annoying. As the echoing bickering bounced   
through the forest walls, Pikachu covered his ears with his small paws indignantly. He gave the well worn forest path a blank stare, not willing to look up at the volatile couple. 

Even though the shrieks and screams had become slightly less often, when they occurred they would cause an   
uproar. And as the small yellow pokémon looked up, also risking his eardrums, he couldn't help but let loose a sigh. It had   
seemed that they had matured, and their faces bore testament to that fact. Instead of large and innocent eyes, they were   
replaced by stern and more serious ones. The first signs of adolescence were starting to show, and the two looked more-or-less like two adults fighting. 

Still keeping his ears under safe harbor, Pikachu glanced up at the third companion, set in the back as if an afterthought at that moment. Despite his displacement, the young adult smiled knowingly at the at the intense couple. Seeing this Pikachu preened slightly, and for a few rare moments the battle cry of the fight seemed to fade away, and was replaced by a strange aura of unknown knowledge. They perhaps could make it more obvious. Perhaps, but not much. 

Looking around, he saw many entertained wild pokémon, looking steadily at the rapturous couple, headstrong of wining his or her side of the argument. Although, a usual standbyer was not rare, a whole multitude of spearows had flocked around the nearest tree to witness the active battle. Cocking their heads in curiosity, the bird pokémon seemed even to know the mystery, that was probably oblivious to both of the young trainers. They continued to bicker though, unaware of the pressuring and knowing stare that floated aimlessly around them. In fact, the heat of the battle had made the two locked unto what was only coming out of their mouths, even if it all seemed gibberish to Pikachu. 

A shriek sounded from one of the Spearow, and made the small yellow pokémon jump in slight hesitation. Shivering in disgust, Pikachu stepped aback from the tree, which limbs were burdened by the weight of the bird pokémon. He had seemed scarred from the past troubles from the Spearows, and as Pikachu watched one of them close and shut its powerful beak, he felt the hair stand up on the back of his head. 

Their unfortunate run in with the Spearow seemed like forever ago, just like today will seem a million miles from tomorrow. Shaking his head, Pikachu sighed reflectingly. He had to admit to his stubbornness, and his trainer's ignorance. Yet, maybe this Destiny's way of introducing the game to the people who played it. For, as they ran away from the infuriated flock of spearows, he had the distinct feeling of a future's plan. As they ran, he felt himself being rocked in a rhythmic motion until they reached a complete stop. Pikachu looked down. They reached the edge of the pathway, without anywhere to go but down. Down didn't look like a pleasant option, were swirling whirlpools of water were churning and groaning. But as the flock came closer they had no choice. They jumped. Flying down toward the watery depths, they felt the air and ground come up faster with each passing heartbeat. Then with a large splash, they rode the watery currents blindly. As they were carried faster down the stream with each passing second, Pikachu felt his first feeling of despair. Suffocation began to leave a bitter taste in his mouth, and the world seemed to flicker in and out of his vision. Then as suddenly as it pushed, it pulled, and with strong and indignant pull, they were flying through the air, and away from the watery prison. With a heavy jolt they landed a patch of hard ground, and vision restored itself to Pikachu for the first time in quite a while. Silently, he squirmed in his trainer's arms, as he heard a voice say. 

"Oh, it's just a kid," The voice had a certain quality to it. A bit of impatience, but yet their was a gentleness to it, "Oh, and a Pokémon!" 

Suddenly he felt his trainer look up, and he did too. There was a wavering figure above them, whose face he had perhaps seen before. The face was a heavy with concern, and as it spoke some of the pain seemed to fade away. 

"Oh, are you all right?" It asked. 

His trainer looked up, and even with the world seemily underwater Pikachu could see something he rarely ever saw in his trainer's eye. Yet, in his condition, the look was insignificant. Even at present state though, Pikachu realized, that the look is still indescribable. 

"Yes, I'm all right." His trainer replied to the person, who Pikachu recognized as a girl by the femine look in her eyes. 

The girl pulled aback from him a bit horrified and embarrassed by his answer. Even though Pikachu was looking at the world through a semi-conscious eye, he could visibly see her fail to mask the blush that rose to her cheeks. 

Blinking, she said, "Not you, the pokémon." She bent over and looked pitifully at him, "Aw, the poor thing." And despite his throbbing headache Pikachu smiled narrowly. 

Yet when the girl saw the condition of the pokémon, she frowned, "That pokémon is hurt, you should get it to a hospital." 

His trainer got up, and for the first time Pikachu realized he was hurting also, when Pikachu felt him flinch underneath him, "A hospital? You mean one for Pokémon?" 

She stood up from her knelt position, and faced him, "Yeah, a hospital just for Pokémon." 

"Where's the nearest one?" 

She seemed to shrug mentally, "A few miles down the road, in the next city." 

Suddenly, a thunderous roar could be heard overhead, smothering the air to a deafening ache. Pulsing, the spearows watched threateningly at the boy, revenge locked into their eyes. Pikachu flinched as they drew closer. He had perhaps thought that they could have lost them for a few rare minutes. In fact, the sky had seemed even warmer and a bit brighter. Yet, as he looked overhead, the sun seemed to hide in utter fear and the outlay of clouds seemed to choke any happiness what-so-ever. The bird pokémon were gaining ground faster than both of them could run, and with their swift determination they were unstoppable. It would be impossible to escape. Unless, there was alternate escapes than on foot. Pikachu didn't realize they had one, until he felt himself being lifted in the air hastily and put in a crude basket, with about an ounce of concern. Flinching, he knew that his body would soon give into he surrounding darkness and that he would wake up either in a Pokémon center, or he wouldn't wake up at all. That idea did not appeal to him, and even though he wanted nothing more than to slip away from this hellish reality, he stayed awake.   
Suddenly, they were moving, and at quite a fast rate at that. The heavens roared, and Pikachu felt himself be spinkeled with a beginning storm. He tried to curl himself in a ball, but that hurt to much. To think took to much strength, and know all he could do was be.   
Then he heard the girl yell, obviously startled, "Hey! Where are you going with my bike?"   
  
His trainer replied, "To the pokémon center." He gritted his teeth, "I'll give it to you someday."   
  
Glancing up in present state, Pikachu relized that everything had changed a bit. Their faces, and perhaps there voices, were completly different. With some hesitation, Pikachu relized that he too had changed. Yes, he was a bit less impatient, and it hurt more than usual in battle. Yet, he relized something comforting. That the Someday, was still just a promise. A shallow thing, that most everyone had forgotten about, probably even the ones who had made it. It was still there, though, like a haunting presense that could arose. Even though no one has ever wanted it to. 

He sat down next to the third person, who was clearly enjoying himself in the small fued. Pikachu sighed, his arms were starting to ache and thought he might have to unplug them soon. He guessed to person standing next to him heard him sigh, for he checked his watch. He sighed also. As he watched to two for a brief few more seconds, he chimed in, "You two fight like you were already married." 

The couple turned around hotily, "We do not!" They replied, in sync, as if they wanted to deny it as fast as possible. Yet, Pickachu didn't happen to miss the blush in both of their cheeks. 

Brock sighed, trying to withhold a laugh, "Well if you two don't decide to end this soon, we won't get to the town till tomarrow afternoon."   
  
Misty put her hands on her hips and said, "Well its not my fault that 'Mr.Guiness' got us lost." 

Ash gave her a stare that could melt ice, "Me? Get us lost? You said that this was was the short-cut." 

She cut him lacking, "It was just my opinion." 

He laughed, "Well, if you weren't so opinionated, then we wouldn't be lost."   
  
"I'm not opionated. I'm just always right." She snorted in return. 

Pikachu tried not to laugh, and instead just sighed. He stood up and decided to let his ears go unprotected. He perhaps could get use to it in time. He walked silently over a small knoll and saw a that the path curved and swirled over and over the small platau. As he looked harder he relized, that someday could be farther than anyone expected. 

-End 

  
  



End file.
